


Date Night

by PiratePrincessYuki



Category: Ikemen sengoku
Genre: F/M, Modern Day, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePrincessYuki/pseuds/PiratePrincessYuki
Summary: This quick fic came about because of a writing prompt I came across and I just couldn't help myself.It's set in Modern AU.So enjoy all the fluffy goodness. ♥





	Date Night

It was the first time in ages it seemed like. Alicia was now almost three years old. Her bright red hair was so fluffy and just almost to her chin. You both watched her play with the wooden blocks and other various toys that Shingen had crafted for her, completely unaware you both were standing just at the doorway to her room. He had his arms around your waist as you watched her babble away having a grand time. Shingen leans down nipping at your ear before he speaks, “How about we go out tonight?” You squirm against him imagining a night away, even if for just a few hours before you catch yourself. “That sounds wonderful, but what about a babysitter?” He kisses the top of your head. “You underestimate me my Goddess, I’ve got a favor I can call in” You tilt your head back to look at him, with a questioning glance. “Oh? Really now.” He briefly pecks your nose before letting go of you. “Yes, just trust me my love.” He moves silently down the hall to make a phone call. 

He returns about 10 minutes later and tells you it’s settled, it’s date night. You both decide dress casual is the best way to go. Your wardrobes are not what they once were, since becoming parents of an independent inquisitive toddler. The doorbell rings. Shingen calls out from the kitchen “Come in the door is open!” You hear the door open and close, curiosity getting the better of you, you go down the stairs and come face to face with Kenshin. You smile at him. It’s been a couple months since you’ve seen him. “Kenshin, it’s good to see you. Can I get you a drink?” He just shakes his head. “No thanks. So where is the little princess?” You stop short, as it dawns on you why Kenshin is now standing in your home. “You’re our babysitter?!” His blue and green eyes focus on you and his features soften. “Yes. It would seem so. Alicia? Where are you?” 

The quick pitter patter of toddler feet can be heard from the playroom down the hall. “Unka Kenny!” She squeals with delight launching herself at him wrapping her tiny arms around one of his legs, which then causes him to look down and pick her up giving her a gentle toss before settling her on his hip. Squeals of delight and laughter bubble out of her. “Who’s the best little princess?” She pats her chest with her tiny open hand gesturing to herself, before wrapping her arms about his neck with a toddler sized hug.

About that time, Shingen finished with making Alicia’s dinner, appears. “Kenshin! Good to see you! I just finished making her dinner, but there’s more than enough if you want to eat as well.” He goes to take Alicia, who doesn’t let go without some protesting, as he settles her on his hip he soothes her “Come now little princess, it’s dinner time, and, if you ask Uncle Kenshin nicely I bet he’ll have dinner with you, while Mommy and Daddy go have dinner together” Her little face immediately lights up. “Otay Daddy!! Unka Kenny! Have dinner wif me pwease?” Your heart just melts at this scene. It never ceases to amaze you how good Shingen is with Alicia. It would also seem that your daughter is just as good at getting the men in her life to do as she wishes as well, as Kenshin can’t say no to those precious pale blue eyes begging for his company at dinner. Kenshin follows Shingen and Alicia to the kitchen, where Shingen settles her for dinner, while giving Kenshin the list of numbers in case of emergency, bedtime routines and the like, before excusing himself to let the two of them have fun with their spaghetti and meatball dinner. 

Rounding the corner from the kitchen he takes your hand. “Go up and finish getting ready, I’ve also managed to get us tickets for a dinner theater show.” You blink in surprise. Just how long has he been planning this? You dash up the stairs, put on some light makeup, spritz on your favorite scent, then find your favorite flats from the closet slipping them on your feet, before heading back down the stairs about 5 minutes later. 

Going into the kitchen you see Kenshin and Alicia thoroughly enjoying their meal and chatting the way only a three year old can. You go and carefully plant a kiss on her head. “You be a good girl for Uncle Kenshin while mommy and daddy go out for a bit. I love you Alicia” A spaghetti sauce covered face beams back at you “love you too mommy! Bai bai!” Shingen followed you into the kitchen with much the same intent. “Don’t be to rough with Uncle Kenny. Love you, my little princess” “Otay daddy! Love you bai!” You, Shingen, and Kenshin all share a chuckle. Kenshin speaks up “You two have fun. Don’t worry, there’ll still be a house when you return.” He says with some uncharacteristic mischief behind his eyes. 

Shingen takes the que, taking you by the hand once more and leads you out the door, into the gentle summer evening air. He takes you Downtown to a local dinner theater. Ordering some wine and seafood from the menu, you both sit back to watch the show. The music is great, the dialogue keeps you entertained and you don’t even realize a couple hours have passed when the lights come back up. Stretching and lamenting just a bit that your date is nearly over, but you know it’s time to start heading back home. “Thank you Shingen. This was a most wonderful surprise. I had a really good time.” He walks around the table, taking up your hand and kissing the back of it. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for my Goddess. Getting time to just spend with the two of us was just the thing we needed. Let’s head home, and relieve ‘Unka Kenny’ from the grip of our tiny terror.” he says with a chuckle.

You arrive home and just stare in awe. The living room is a giant fort of couch cushions, dining room chairs and blankets, but its silent. It’s only a little past 10pm. You and Shingen share a look, then quietly creep around the fort and peek inside. It would seem Alicia wore out Uncle Kenny. The scene before you just brings a smile to your face. Kenshin is wearing a pair of Alicia’s dress up rabbit ears, and she’s put on her Alice costume there’s remnants of her play tea set off to the side, the tiny cups in some disarray, but what makes you smile the most..is that Kenshin has Alicia snuggled up to him, in the crook of an arm, both of them sound asleep.

You and Shingen share a smile letting the blanket fall once more before silently leaving the scene, to sneak away upstairs for an after dinner party of your own.

 


End file.
